Ilusiones de mentira
by Nisaly
Summary: Porque aveces las mentiras sirven para soñar y ser feliz. Pansy&Daphne. Viñeta. Femslash.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Totalmente dedicado a Nyaza, porque ella lo pidio :)**

**Ilusiones de mentira**

Hace tiempo que Daphne ya no cree en las palabras que Pansy suelta cuando va a buscar consuelo. Sabe que son mentiras, mentiras que utiliza para convencerse a sí misma que esa sera la última vez que derramara lágrimas por Draco, y que Daphne desea con todo su corazón que se cumplan, pero nunca lo hacen. Y no lo harán. Porque Pansy no quiere dejar a Draco, lo ama. Y en ella sólo busca caricias de amiga, besos de despecho y palabras para el animo. Medicina rápida que le haga sentir mejor. Nada más.

Y, aunque Daphne pase sus manos, dulce, por el cabello negro de la Slytherin, las cosas no cambiaran. Y se ha resignado a ello. No es tan importante, puede soportarlo. Aunque aveces duela. 

Porque es duro tener la mano de Pansy entrelazada en la propia, cálida y perfecta, y que el contacto se acabe en cuanto Draco aparece en el campo de visión. Parkison se levanta tan rápido que no tiene delicadeza en soltar sus dedos con calma, para prepararla. No. Casi se siente como si lanzara su mano lejos. Y es peor aún ver como ella rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Es en esos momentos, en que a Daphne se le encoge el corazón y se arrepiente de querer tanto a su mejor amiga. Pero no dura mucho. 

Vuelve a sentirse bien en cuanto Pansy regresa y le toma del brazo, mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Generalmente suspira y susurra: _"Es tan lindo esto, Dap"_, cerrando lo ojos. Y esta tan cerca, que huele su perfume caro. Asiente, porque es lindo. Muy lindo. Aunque sea mentira. Aunque dure poco. Es lindo. 

Y hay mucha gente que no entiende su aberración por Malfoy. Theodore, por ejemplo, que le cuestiona sobre el tema casi como si sospechara. Sabe que no podrá engañarle por toda la vida. Él es un chico inteligente, un novio atento y por sobre todo, un mago intuitivo. Y le conoce como la palma de su mano. Si no quisiera tanto a Pansy, esta segura que se enamoraría de él. Es un sueño de muchacho. Lamentablemente no es su sueño. Y tiene que mentirle, le dice que el rubio es ególatra y que ella no soporta la vanidad. 

Pansy en cambio, incluso con su ingenuidad rayando a la estupidez, su maldad infantil y su obsesión por Draco, es... ideal para ella. Y Daphne esta segura de que se trata de algo mucho más profundo de lo que parece. Algo hondo, por allí por donde tiene el corazón y el alma. 

Pero Pansy no piensa lo mismo. 

¡Claro que no! 

Ella no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea Draco. Y aunque sabe que le tiene cariño, Daphne siempre estará en segundo lugar para la morena. 

Y eso también dolía. 

Punzante y seguido. 

Pero podía soportarlo. 

Porque ya esta acostumbrada a que el tema preferido de Pansy sea Draco. Y que suelte unas tremendas verborreas llenas de intimidades en cuanto tiene la ocasión. Sabe que no lo hace a propósito, que la Slytherin no concibe el increíble daño que siente con cada palabra. Y es que a Daphne le gustaría que Pansy hablara de ella con la mitad del cariño y la ensoñación con la que lo hace de Malfoy. Le gustaría que los ojos casi negros de la morena brillaran cuando la vieran y que la respiración se la agitara, como se agita su propio pecho. Le gustaría que la abrazace y que le besara hasta la última punta del cabello. Y hasta le gustaría que fuera Draco el que la estuviera consolando y que las lágrimas que Pansy derramaba fueran por ella. 

Pero nada de eso era posible. 

Y ya tiene claro que ese _"Esto es lo último que soporto" _que Parkinson solloza es mentira. 

Otra mentira, de esas que eran sueño y ilusión.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, felicitaciones, chicos guapos envueltos en papel de regalo, todo, en un review ;) Nunca estan de más y sacan sonrisas de aliento :D **

**Nisaly.**


End file.
